Such insertion heads are used particularly in devices for mounting printed circuit boards with components, said insertion head comprising at least one multiple insertion head which can be rotated and is provided with a plurality of tools to carry components. Devices for mounting are used mainly in SMD technology.
Within the scope of automatic placement systems for electrical components, the so-called “pick-and-place” method is in widespread use. Said method implies that the components are picked up individually, centred and positioned and mounted individually onto printed circuit boards or substrates. Such a process is carried out for each individual component.
Multiple insertion heads for the “pick-and-place” method are for example known from DE 19654172 as well as from EP 315799. Both the above-mentioned documents in each case publish at least one multiple insertion head which can be rotated and is provided with a plurality of receiving tools for components. In order to be able to carry out the processes such as receiving, centring and positioning required for the “pick-and-place” method, the respective receiving tools of the well-known multiple insertion heads are in each case arranged in such a way that they can be moved in and against a mounting direction and also positioned in such a way that they can rotate about a rotational axis.
For a correct positioning of the electrical components to be mounted, a precise angle alignment of the components with the receiving tools is required because otherwise incorrect mounting takes place.
For this after receiving the component in the receiving tool, this component is rotated by means of an external device until the component to be mounted is in the predetermined angle position in the receiving tool. For that, in the case of the known multiple insertion head, a rotational device is required which is coupled from the outside to the receiving tools and uncoupled again after the rotation.
In addition, in the case of the known multiple insertion heads, a vacuum is often used in order to keep the components to be mounted in the receiving tools. The vacuum required for this is generated outside the insertion head and conveyed through vacuum lines up to the top parts of the receiving tools. This requires a high vacuum because the lines are very long.